bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Display of New Power: Izumi vs Lobos Lamina
Sensing a strong a large burst of reiatsu, a young Arrancar named Lobos went to check what the source of this large power was. Upon arriving, Lobos discovered that the source of this power was a young woman. Lobos studying the girl, thought she was beautiful. She had bright red hair, a cute face and a nice body. He noticed that she had no visable Hollow mask, meaning she was not an Arrancar.'' "That means that she must be a Shinigami''." he thought. "What's a Shinigami doing here?" Izumi had already noticed the boy watching her, using Shunpo to appear behind him, she asked "Who are you and what do you think your doing?" The boy jumped at the question, whirling around, gripping his sword. "Relax as long as you don't do anything stupid I'm not going to hurt you." She stated The boy was looked as if he were in a trance, staring at her with wide eyes. It didn't take long for her to figure out that he was staring at her chest, which was rather close. She responded by kicking him the face, knocking him several yards away. "What the fuck was that for?" he thought "I mean it's not like it's my fault she was so close." Just when he was about to stand up, the girl stomped her foot on to his chest. "You bitch, you said you weren't going to hurt me!" he shouted. The girl stared coldly at him with her blue eyes and calmly stated "I also said "don't do anything stupid" you pervert." His anger was rising he resonded by shouting "Your fucking boobs were practically in my face." She replied by saying "Don't mean you have to stare at them you perv." By now his anger had reached its boiling point. He grabbed his sword and slashed at the leg pinning him to the ground. However, his opponent had expected this reaction and removed before her leg before he was able to cut it. Izumi pondered the over whether or not to fight and quickly came to a decision. "Alright right then if it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll get!" her mood instantly changing from slightly annoyed to gleeful and excited. Besides her Hollow self, she hadn't fought a tough opponent in ages. Raising her sword to a defensive position waiting for her opponent to make the first move. Lobos was startled at how greatly the thought of a fight improved her mood. "She looks alot cuter without such a serious look on her face." Izumi noticed that her opponent was not focused on that battle "Okay then, if you won't come to me I'll come to you!" and with that she dashed towards her opponent, sword raised. As soon as she was within striking distance she used Shunpo to appear above him using the momentum to amplify the power of her swing crashing down on her opponent. In response to his opponent's aerial assault, Lobos used Sonido to appear behind where she would land. As expected, the girl came crashing down into the ground kicking up tons of sand hiding her from sight. Lobos fired three shots of Bala in the area she landed, following up by charging a Cero. Anticipating some sort of counter-attack, Izumi instinctively spun around slashing at whatever was coming her way. She ended up slicing a shot of Bala, managing to side-step the other two blasts, only to be caught by an oncoming Cero. She was able to shield herself with her sword but was still hit by most of the blast, which hurt like hell. Recovering from the blast she released her Zanpakuto. "Shine, Akuatenshi." Her katana trasformed into a silver-bladed marauder sword about 5 feet long. Waiting for the smoke to clear, a cresent of high pressurized liquid was launched at Lobos. If hadn't evaded the attack he would've been split in two even with his hierro. Using Shunpo, the girl appeared in front of Lobos and engaged in a sword duel. Lobos was easily pushed on to defense as he attempted to block the girl's barrage of heavy attacks. Soon, they were engaged in a sword in a sword lock. Izumi was overwhelming her foe. "I thought you'd be better than this." she provoked. According to the look on his face it was working. The enraged Arrancar started charging a Cero at point-blank range. Izumi used Shunpo to put some distance between them. "Hado 88: Hiryugekizokushintenraiho." At that moment a blast of electrical energy was fired from her palm, as well as Lobos firing his Cero. Their blasts colided, creating a huge explosion. The blast sent both of them flying back. However, Izumi recovered quickly by stabing her sword into the ground, at the same spawning a tidal wave, drowning out the force of the blast. By the time Lobos recovered the wave was already closing in on on him. "Tear, Enfurecido Desfibradora." The Arrancar's Reiatsu drastically increased, flooding from his body and shielded him from the impact of the wave. Sensing the spike in energy, Izumi prepared herself for an attack. The Arrancar emerged in a new form. "I take it that is your Resurrección." Izumi asked. "Maybe." He responded sarcastically "By the way, what was that wave just now made of? It certainly was not water." Turning her head away to hide her embarasment, she replied "Milk." Not understanding what that meant, Lobos advanced, charging his opponent head on. He thrusted his right arm foward, aiming to stab her with his newly aquired claws. Izumi simply side-stepped the attack. Lobos followed up by jabbing with his left hand, which she blocked with her sword, and then ducking to avoid his tail. However, she got caught by his kick knocking the wind out of her and sending her flying. Lobos followed up by using Sonido to appear beside her, kicking her and sending her flying again and slashing the air, firing a shockwave that hit it's mark. Fortunately, Izumi was able to put her sword between the kick and her side preventing her ribs form breaking. Struggling to stand, Izumi began focusing her energy. "Bankai!" The air around them turned cold as a gust of kicked up and began spiraling around the girl. Soon she was enveloped in a sphere of wind and sand which suddenly exploded revealing Izumi in her Bankai form. She had gained white cloak and a small pair of angelic wings. Her sword seemed to have reverted to normal except for the blade which glowed from the reflecting light from the moon. Lobos fired two cresent-shaped Bala from his claws. Izumi's wings grew to 6 feet in wing-span and shielded her from the blast showing no signs of recoil. Izumi appeared behind Lobos, atempting to kick him in the back. Lobos ducked under the kick and aimed to impale her with his tail. Izumi caught the tail with her bare hand and swung her leg at his feet, tripping him, forcing him to sit on his knees. She then gripped his shoulder hard an instant after she did his shoulder felt as if were on fire. Lobos tried desperately to get her hand of him, she simply block his claws with her wings. Lobos bent his head back and fired a Bala from his mouth. This caused Izumi to stagger back and lose her grip on Lobos, who immediately lunged at her aiming to stab her. However, Izumi recovered quickly enough to parry with her sword. Grabbing the arm he attempted to stab her with, Izumi swung him overhead and slammed him into the ground. Lobos layed there dazed for awhile, until he felt the same burning sensation again this time where she was holding his arm. With his free hand he began charging a Cero and then swung his tail at her. To his suprise, she released her grip on his arm and jumped back to avoid his tail. Izumi simply waited for him to fire his Cero, which he did. She stood there in the path of the oncoming blast, gripping her sword tightly with both hands focusing her energy into her blade causing it to shine a bright white. "Tsukinami!" At that instant, she swung her sword, releasing a huge blast white reiatsu aimed at the Cero. For awhile the blast held its own against the Cero. Although in the end the Cero triumped but was weakend to the point where Izumi was able swatt the blast away with her bare hand. Ammused, Izumi started giggling at how much fun she was having. The Arrancar was astonished at the girl's actions. She was laughing? All this time was she just toying with him, thinking that he was somehow inferior to her. He became infuriated at the thought of being looked down upon. Enraged he let out a huge roar. "I WILL CRUSH ALL WHO LOOK DOWN ON ME!!!" And with that he charged. Izumi raised her guard. She sensed that the Arrancars power had dramatically increased. "This is definately not good." She thought. She blocked his oncoming jab but was easily being pushed back with only one hand. "I have to end this now." She told herself. With that her eyes glowed yellow and she regained her ground. "Tsukinami!" she fired a blast of white reiatsu at point-blank range. She didn't plan on letting up. She moved her hand over her face donning her Hollow mask. "Time to end this!" With the swing of her blade she fired a massive blast of white reiatsu that hit its target directly creating a huge explosion. "I'm just getting started." Suddenly the explosion from the blast became more concentrated and condensed becoming a swirling torrent of pain. Immediately, Izumi then followed up with a Cero to finish her barrage of devestating attacks. Izumi removed her mask and walked towards the area of destruction to find the Arrancar struggling to get off the ground. He badly injured, with severe burns, bruises, and cuts. Not to mention he had released his Resurrección. He was a pitifull site. She stuck her hand out to her side. "Hado 91: Hyoga Seiran." After freezing the area around her, Izumi stuck her sword in the ground and with the wave of her hand some of the ice around her instantly melted becoming cool water. She than motioned the water over to the Arrancars body placing it over his injuries which then absorbed the water, completely healing wounds. Izumi looked into the eyes of her former foe. They were filled with fear and confusion. She gave him a sympathetic look. "Sorry about that. Sometimes at full power I can get a little carried away." Lobos fear was replaced with more confusion. Izumi expression changed to warm smile. "I think we got off on the wrong foot, my name is Izumi and you are?" "Lobos" the Arrancar replied. Izumi then helped him to stand up, grabbing her sword she used the ice around her to create an ice mirror potal to the Soul Society. "Well than Lobos shall we go, I would like to introduce you to a good friend of mine." And with that the two new freinds entered the portal. 'The End'